


Leash Laws

by Missy



Series: Weredog!Lenny [3]
Category: Laverne & Shirley (TV)
Genre: F/M, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Humor, Hurt/Comfort, Injury, Mild Blood, Were-Creatures, what to do when your boyfriend has fleas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-15
Updated: 2021-03-15
Packaged: 2021-03-23 08:54:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30052968
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Missy/pseuds/Missy
Summary: The third part of the Weredog!Lenny saga!Lenny's injured during a moonlit sojourn, causing Shirley to make a vow - and Laverne to make some promises to Lenny.
Relationships: Laverne DeFazio/Lenny Kosnowski
Series: Weredog!Lenny [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1703989
Comments: 6
Kudos: 4





	Leash Laws

The familiar sound of a paw scratching at her door woke Laverne from a sound sleep. A few moments of groggy confusion passed, then her heart leapt into her throat.

Lenny!

She rushed into the living room and threw open the door – a whimpering white German Sheppard entered her apartment. 

“Aww, Len…I’m sorry.”

He sat down, the epitome of the wounded, holding out his limp injured paw. 

She examined; it was bloody. “D’you get into a fight?” 

He whimpered and nudged her hand. 

“Don’t be a baby,” she whispered. “I’ll get some bandages.”

When she returned he was sitting by the sofa, looking up at her pathetically. She sat down and took his paw in her lap, then gently bandaged the wound. Once finished, he waited expectantly for a kiss.

She quickly did as he bade.

“You’re turning into a real animal lover.”

Laverne spun around to see her misty-eyed roommate watching the scene. “How much of that did you see?”

“Oh, Laverne – you don’t need to hide your love of animals from me.” Shirley had been too pleased by Laverne’s suggestion that they unofficially take care of the dog when it showed up – like clockwork – whenever an unobstructed full moon appeared. As long as Laverne was willing to wash the dog – with a hose on the curb – then Shirley submitted gladly to Laverne’s wishes in the matter. She reached out and scratched the dog behind the ears. “Besides, Kingy’s a very nice dog…HIS PAW!” she squealed. “How did the baby hurt his paw?”

“How’m I supposed to know? You think he talks?” Laverne covered her mouth and widened her eyes, her faux pas only making sense to herself and the dog on the couch.

“This is unacceptable,” Shirley declared. “Absolutely unacceptable!” she petted the dog. “We’re gonna adopt him!”

“Shirl!”

“We’re going to adopt him!” She turned around and stomped into the bedroom, leaving Laverne alone with Lenny. 

By some miracle, a cloud rolled over the moon, temporarily transforming him back into a human. Laverne still wasn’t quite to this creepy fact of Lenny’s life. “Whatt’re we gonna do?” he whispered.

“I dunno, smart guy.” She thought for a moment, then her eyes brightened. “When’s the first full moon in winter?”

“Uh…December 5th Why?”

“Great. The sun goes down by four in winter – and the offices don’t close until 6!”

He grabbed her shoulders. “What’ll we do?!”

“Uh…forge up some papers?” 

Relief filled Lenny’s eyes. “You’re so smart!”

“Nah,” she looked down and smiled.

“Yeah! You’re a real great friend, Laverne. Thanks a million!” He smiled. “So, you really wanna make me part of the family?”

She shrugged. “You’re already part of the family, Len. This is kinda making it more official.”

“Aww, that’s great…” he looked at her nervously. “Laverne?”

“Yeah?”

“…this don’t mean we’re really RELATED or nothing, right?”

Laverne smirked. “Only when it comes to liking each other…” As friends, she forgot to add.

“Yeah? You like me?”

Laverne frowned. “I didn’t say that.”

“You did too!” Lenny pouted.

She looked bashfully down at her hands. “Well…”

He grabbed her and pressed his mouth to her surprised lips. They hugged, then melted into a gentle, sweet kind of kiss. And Laverne did the most astonishing thing that night.

For the first time, she kissed him back. .


End file.
